DAY 163: What's a Kiss?
by Aros13
Summary: 358/2 Days Canon. Roxas and Xion are sent to the Destiny Islands on a special mission. With Roxas's memories of Sora's feelings for Kairi, Xion's memories of Kairi's feelings for Sora, and two Nobodies unsure if they truly don't have hearts, can two special Nobodies learn how to love? More importantly, will Xemnas have his way? RoxasxXion
1. Chapter 1

_**DAY 163: What's a "Kiss"?**_

Day 162

Where Nothing Gathers. An appropriate title for the cylindrical throne room where quite literally nothing gathers. At least, nothing with feeling, for those unaccepted by light or darkness, those caught in the middle of nothing, gathered here. The first throne was suddenly filled as a sphere of dark aura surrounded the seat and dissipated. No. VII sat unmoving, waiting. The two blue strips of ruffled hair perfectly framed his recusant scar crossed over the bridge of his nose. His golden eyes shifted from each seat to the next, mentally counting off each member. Soon, the tallest throne in the room was filled as well by the same process. Xemnas sat with such authority, making it very clear he would not be overthrown soon. "You've arrived early," Xemnas stated in his slow, calmed speech.

"When I am exclusively invited to discuss matters with the Superior, I do not hesitate," Saïx answered. "So why has this meeting been brought upon me?"

"What do you think about our fourteenth member?"

"It has been collecting hearts at a steady level near to Roxas's. However, I am still quite uncomfortable that we even HAVE a fourteenth. These chairs, this castle, they were built for one less," the seventh said in a heavily monotonous voice. "Is this what I was summoned for? To speak my thoughts on the puppet?"

Xemnas did not answer for several seconds until, "I require a favor of you."

"A favor or an order?"

"Whatever you may call it. Xion has been with us for some time and has grown exceptionally. However, I feel she is not reaching the true potential and power that she should be at by now." Saïx waited with glazed eyes for the Superior to complete the thought. "After contemplating and pouring over Replica notes...I have found that a powerful surge should unlock Xion's true power."

"So I'll have Xigbar fire up one of Vexen's old electrocution devices," the second-in-command suggested.

"That is where the problem comes into play. The surge I speak of must be taken willingly. She must voluntarily accept this boost in power." Xemnas once again fell to silence, closing his eyes to mull over the thought. "It took some time, but I believe I've come up with the quickest, most efficient method of achieving this," Xemnas went on. "For this, I request that Roxas and Xion spend time together."

Saïx did not respond for a moment, puzzled. At last, he said, "Lord Xemnas, I do not question your memory, nor do I believe you to be the joking type, yet I must doubt them momentarily. Are you forgetful that Roxas and that thing sit atop the Twilight Town clock tower every day following each mission? You even had me bug the place-"

"I am aware. Surprisingly, however, they need to spend special time together, without No. VIII distracting them. This idea they have of '_friendship_' must grow to a higher level," the Superior stated. "You know, just because we are incapable of emotion does not mean the power of physical expressions of those emotions are gone."

"My favor then?"

"Roxas, as the Keyblader's Nobody, holds inside him powerful memories of the island where he grew up, memories of home, memories of a young girl he gave his heart to save," Xemnas continued. "Xion, meanwhile, keeps memories inside her as well. Some from Sora, some from those connected to him, some from a young girl who remembers the boy who rescued her from darkness."

"I know you speak of Kairi," Saïx clarified, crossing his arms. "What of these memories?"

"Should these memories be subconsciously awakened inside them, I predict the result will do precisely what we want."

_Friendship to a higher level, without No. VIII, memories of a girl, memories of a hero, powerful surge, power of physical expression..._Saïx ran these key words through his mind until each piece clicked to one another and he saw the big, brilliant picture. When the broader plan revealed itself, he closed his eyes and grinned. "I would laugh if I could at how simple and circumstantial this idea is," he said. "You plan on having the Keyblader's Nobody and the puppet...kiss?"

"Do you remember how a kiss was like in your previous life? The beautiful sense of having your hearts intertwined? The light-headedness knowing the other truly loves you? The exhilarating surge that made you feel you could do anything? You see, we have no hearts to intertwine. We have no hearts to love. The exhilaration...that is what I'm after," Xemnas explained. "When the next day arrives, I want you to pitch Roxas and Xion on a mission together in Destiny Islands. The familiar scenery, the sounds, the smells. They should be enough to awaken those memories sleeping inside them. This is the favor I ask," the Superior said, finally getting to the point.

Saïx dropped his head, thinking this all over. "The Destiny Islands is not a world currently in need of help for missions...and I would need a mission that requires both of them to work together, but yes, I can manage that," he stated.

"Excellent," Xemnas concluded. "I look forward to hearing about Xion's sudden power soon." With that, a sphere of dark whorls encased his body and dissipated, taking the Nobody's body with it. Saïx did the same, returning to the Grey Area. Upon stepping back into the Grey Area, he noticed the distinct dreadlocks of No. III, Xaldin, reclined across the couch. "Xaldin," he said from across the room. The Whirlwind Lancer sat up to stare at the second-in-command.

"Why bother me now? I've already completed my mission," Xaldin angrily argued.

"I have another for you. It is of utmost importance, from Lord Xemnas himself." Saïx waited as Xaldin climbed to his feet and approached him. "Tell me...how are you at capturing Heartless...alive?"

* * *

"Ha!" Roxas grunted, swinging the Kingdom Key at the Crimson Jazz. The Heartless ascended out of his reach and swung a fireball toward him. Roxas rolled out of the way across the sand, the flaming projectile exploding into the ground. The boy leaped into the air and hit once, twice, swinging it 360 on the third. The Crimson Jazz exploded into dust, a crystalline heart floating into the sky from where it was released. Roxas took a second to admire what he'd done. "I wonder...has the Organization ever thought of just snatching a heart away as it's released?...In fact, how would completing Kingdom Hearts even give me a heart?..." He shook away the thoughts. "Heh heh, I'm doing it again: thinking too much on it. One heart at a time I suppose. And that was the last Crimson Jazz, so I'd better RTC," he said to himself. The Nobody turned around and began walking back towards Agrabah. Full-body black coat in the middle of a desert? Not a great combo.

As he entered the city wall, he spotted the Corridor from which he'd been deposited: a spiraling black whorl on the ground. Suddenly, Roxas heard voices coming his way, and he was too far from the Corridor to make a run for it. _Uh-oh, gotta hide, gotta hide!_ he thought. Roxas climbed the dune of sand to his right, leaping from it to the nearest building, and jumping to a higher tier above that as the people entered the area. It was the same (and only) two people he ever saw here: a young man in a purple vest, thick black hair, and long baggy pants, and a young woman in a blue bra, pants, and a tiara held on her hair styled in an elaborate ponytail.

"...going great, Jasmine. The city's really coming together again," the man said.

"Oh, that's wonderful," the girl, Jasmine, replied. She threw her arms around the man, holding him in a hug as he hugged her back. "Where would this city be without you?"

"Well," the man answered, "I wouldn't be in the arms of the most beautiful girl ever." He said this as he looked into her eyes. Roxas watched this happen. _Having a heart seems great, like they really care about each other,_ he thought. _But...I care about my friends...Is just caring about someone not what having a heart's about?_

Slowly, but suddenly, the man and the woman leaned their faces in towards each other and..._pressed their lips against each other_? Now this was something Roxas had never seen before. He watched intently, wondering just what was happening. The couple held their lips together for a long time, moving their lips in synchronization, until they finally stopped, Jasmine resting her head on the man's chest.

"I fall in love with you even more with every kiss," she told him.

"Your kiss always makes my head spin," he said back.

They held each other a little longer until the two finally let go. "Well, I'll see you later. The city's doing great, but I'm not out of work just yet," the young man stated. Jasmine nodded and they parted ways, both leaving the area.

The Nobody who'd seen it all hopped down to ground level. "What was that about?" he wondered aloud. "Ah well, I'll figure it out at the castle. This sun is killing me." Roxas stepped into the waiting Corridor of Darkness, the Corridor vanishing as he stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 162

Axel sat precariously on the edge of the clock tower, one leg propped on the edge, the other dangling freely toward the tram station below. A baby-blue ice cream bar rested in his hand with a single bite taken off: sea-salt ice cream. They never even bothered to look at any other flavors; maybe because a different flavor would ruin their routine. _The sunset's about to enter its prime time_, Axel thought. _Those two better hurry..._

"Hey, Axel." His thought was immediately interrupted by Roxas's voice. He turned his flaming mess of a head to see the boy approach and sit on the edge next to him.

"About time," Axel retorted with a grin. "What kept you?"

"Oh, please, this is when we're supposed to show up!" the boy teased. "You're just early." Roxas also held the stick of an ice cream. They held a wordless toast with their sea-salts and took simultaneous bites. The two friends sat silent for a while until Axel tried to break the ice.

"Sooo...how was your mi-"

"Axel, what's a _kiss_?" the boy said suddenly. The question startled the senior member a bit.

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked.

"I dunnow...I saw some people during my mission in Agrabah and it didn't really make much sense. They pressed their lips against the other's...and said something about how they loved each other's _kiss_," Roxas explained. "I know you know a lot about how and why people act, so I was just curious."

Axel brushed the back of his flared hair with his hand, looking for the right words. What WAS a kiss? Axel-or rather, Lea-had never actually kissed anyone before he became...well, what he was now. "Well...um...what you saw? That's a kiss."

"But why would anyone want to do that?" the younger questioned, puzzled.

"See, when two people care about each other more than anything else and would do anything to keep themselves from losing the other...then they show it by kissing and hugging and such."

Roxas thought about this. "Well...I care about you and Xion...and I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you..." he said slowly.

Axel quickly caught his implication and upon realization, scooted a few inches away and held his arms to keep the distance. "**WHOA, whoa whoa whoa whoa! No! I mean, not us!**" Roxas only tilted his head, still confused. "The thing is, you have to _reeeeeeally_ care about them. As in, have a heart. And besides, it mostly happens between a guy and a girl. I mean, I've seen exceptions, but still...Not us! Got it memorized?" Axel exclaimed.

"So...like me and Xion, or you and Xion?"

"Look, there's a lot more to it, a lot more rules involved. There's gotta be a really special connection for it to happen. I, in particular, do not have said connection with No. XIV, okay?" Axel took another bite and made a facepalm. "What am I saying? This implying that we actually have hearts!"

Roxas stared back to the sunset, his blonde locks swaying in the twilight breeze. "Okay, I think I kind of get it," he stated, also taking a bite of his ice cream bar.

They sat in silence again until Axel broke the ice again. "Hey, Roxas. Betcha don't know why the sun-"

"Hey, guys," Xion greeted, turning the corner onto their hangout.

"Hey, Xion!" Roxas said happily.

"Some other time then..." Axel said to himself. The girl sat down next to Roxas, her coat dangling partway over the side like the rest of theirs. Axel eyed her for a second. "Hey, where's your ice cream?"

Roxas noticed it too: her gloved hands were bare. "Huh?" she said. "I thought I asked Roxas to grab me one earlier."

The blonde-haired kid thought for a second. When the memory came around, he hung his head. "Aw man. Sorry, Xion. I forgot..." he apologized.

Xion frowned, but grinned again. "It's fine," she reassured. "At least I didn't miss the sunset."

A few more minutes went by, Roxas still bummed out and Axel finishing his sea-salt. Staring at the sunset, the boy suddenly felt a cold drop send a shiver up his leg. A melting drop of his half-eaten ice cream had snaked its way into his shoe and to his bare skin. He held up the stick to the gorgeous sky background. There was still a decent amount of ice cream on it...He had an idea. Roxas turned to the girl with short, ebony hair. "Here," he said, holding out the stick to her.

Xion didn't know what to say at first. "But...Roxas, that's yours. I can't take what isn't mine," she stated.

"Not if I'm giving it to you," Roxas replied. "Take it," he added with a smile.

The girl was uncomfortable, but smiled at the gesture and took the ice cream from him, their hands briefly touching for a moment. She bit into the remaining sea-salt, sending chills down her stomach and up her brain. "Thanks...Roxas," she muttered.

Her expression suddenly twisted to confusion. She put her free hand against her temple. "Huh?" she thought aloud. Xion brought her hand down to her cheeks, feeling that they were hot and slightly red. Roxas watched this, suddenly realizing his cheeks were warm, too.

"What's this?" Roxas said. From behind his back, he heard Axel trying not to chuckle. The boy turned to face him. "Axel, are you doing this?" he asked, his cheeks growing redder. Axel couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Axel!" Roxas and Xion shouted in unison. Axel wouldn't answer, so the younger two sat and watched the sunset in silence as it fell. No more words were exchanged as they returned to the castle...

**Day 163**

Roxas woke up the next morning like every other day. It couldn't really be called "morning" though. Twilight Town had a sun that rose and fell each day, but the castle had nothing to signify a new day. Vexen had explained there was some sort of aura around the world that woke them up and put them to sleep in place of "mornings" and "nights." Then again, he might've just said it to get Roxas to leave him alone. He never found out.

The blonde boy had wondered how their coats stayed clean all the time after all the missions and nights slept in them. On the other hand, they protected the Organization against the darkness of the Corridors and they somehow perfectly fit to anyone wearing them, so cleanliness wasn't the biggest of his questions. After adjusting his gloves and ruffling his hair up again, the thirteenth member exited his bedroom into the hall. Thirteen rooms lined the corridor, seven and six on each side respectively, though five of the bedrooms now lay collecting dust, their owners lost to oblivion. He had been told Lord Xemnas had no use for a bedroom, instead meditating in a room near the peak of the castle. Traversing through the castle to the Grey Area, Roxas came across Xaldin, the No. III, approaching from the opposite direction. In the moment of their passing, Xaldin grinned down at the young teen. "Enjoy the flowers," he whispered, not even breaking his stride. Roxas stopped and turned to question it, but the man had already turned the corner, ceasing whatever potential there had been for conversation.

Roxas scowled and crossed his arms, continuing on his way. "What was that supposed to mean?" he said aloud to no one.

On entering the Grey Area, Saïx stood at his normal post, ready to bark orders at anyone who dared near him. No. IX, Demyx, lay sprawled across the couch, strumming away at his sitar. No. II, Xigbar, stood off to the left of the panoramic window, staring off into the dark sky. "Time to get this over with," Roxas muttered, gathering the courage to talk to Saïx. Something about the dead gaze from his yellow eyes or his expression of absolute nothingness made Roxas uneasy. At least everyone else mimics the memories of their emotions. This guy didn't even bother pretending to have any.

"Roxas!" Xion called from behind, entering the room. She walked up to him, her bright, blue eyes looking into his. "I asked Axel again just now what it was that happened yesterday. He only called it a _blush,_ but wouldn't say anything else about...Weird, huh?" she explained.

"Doesn't sound like anything to worry about," Roxas added with a smile.

"So, good luck on your mission!"

_Xion seems pretty enthusiastic today, _Roxas thought.

The girl was about to go when she added, "Oh...and thanks for the ice cream yesterday."

The boy suddenly felt himself beginning to "blush" again, but tried to stop it. "Heh heh, no problem," he managed to say, holding up a hand to one cheek.

The thirteenth and fourteenth approached Saïx together, preparing themselves for his inhuman, monotonous voice. "You two...I have a mission that requires you to team up today," he said in his usual, unusual calm. "A large horde of Poison Plants have invaded the Destiny Islands. We need the two of you to dispatch them before they get out of hand." Roxas couldn't quite place it, but there was something odd in the way he said "invaded."

"Oh, good. We get to team up today," Xion said with a big grin towards Roxas.

"Yeah, we're unstoppable together," Roxas put in.

Saïx summoned the Corridor of Darkness, ready for use. Xion was about to take the first step inside when the No. VII suddenly said, "One moment please."

_Ugh, what else do you want from us?_ the boy thought.

"This is no ordinary Heartless horde. The Poison Plants have been growing in very peculiar-and hidden-areas. And you realize we want them ALL destroyed."

"Yeah, so?" Xion asked. Saïx glared at her, and continued.

"We only want to make sure you take care of them all...which is why I want you two back no earlier than three hours," he stated.

"What!" Roxas exclaimed. "Our missions never take that long!"

"Four hours it is," Saïx added. Roxas was about to argue again when he was cut off, "Do we want to make it five?"

Having lost the battle, Roxas hung his golden-haired head. "No," he muttered. The duo stepped into the portal, Saïx calling back to them, "If I catch you back here within four hours, you will very much regret disobeying your orders. And don't forget: destroy every...last...one." A brief smirk covered his face as he called out these last words...


	3. Chapter 3

**Day**** 163**

Xemnas was sitting where he always sat as Saïx was deposited in the round room. "Roxas and No. XIV have departed. I've ordered them to stay on the Islands for no less than four hours: plenty of time for their hidden memories to take over...if it goes according to plan," he stated, giving the Superior the update.

"Good, good. Now we wait...and hope Sora and Kairi's memories do precisely as they should..."

* * *

The Corridor ended, like the light at the end of the tunnel. Roxas and Xion stepped into the beach-worthy sun, the smell of vegetation and sea-saltiness filling their noses. The sand was littered with (familiar) seashells. A wooden shack behind them held a makeshift staircase to the second tier, which led to the small inlet close to the beach. Xion looked around. "You know, I don't think we've ever been here _together_," she said.

"Yeah..." Roxas humbly replied. Xion stared at him as he scanned the area. His golden wind-swept hair was always...And his smile was so...And his eyes were...She put a hand to her temple. Ugh, she didn't know what to call it. She liked it all about him, but she couldn't describe it. It was..._good_. What other word could she use?

"We'd better scout," he said. And his voice was..._good._ Xion sighed.

"Yeah, you're right."

They had taken three steps when the first Poison Plant materialized right there on the beach. Keyblades at the ready, Roxas and Xion went offensive. Xion shot a fireball and her partner swung repeatedly at its face. In no time at all, it had been destroyed.

"One down...who knows how many more left," Roxas grumbled. He went off to the side and picked up a long stick. Returning to the beach, he made a couple of markings and jabbed it into the sand. "Axel showed me this. For time-specific missions, this tells the time. When the shadow of this stick reaches here," he explained, pointing to one marking, "we can return to the castle. This sure will be a long mission."

"Hey, at least we get to do this together," the girl reassured. Roxas gave her a funny look. _Uh-oh, I said something wrong_, she thought. "I mean, as opposed to doing it alone!" Xion corrected.

"I guess," Roxas said and began walking to a different spot. Xion felt herself turning red again. _Why does this keep happening? First at the clock tower, then in my room just thinking about Roxas's gesture with the ice cream..._Xion followed after Roxas...

* * *

**4 hours remaining**

They surveyed most of the island, but found little Plants at all. If there really was an "invasion" like Saïx said, they really WERE hidden well. The duo decided to check the inlet with the misshapen paopu tree that doubled as a bench. Roxas stroked and examined the palm trees, Xion on the paopu tree.

"Weird...nothing here," Roxas stated, puzzled.

Xion stood on the tree's trunk, staring into the horizon. "Nothing," she repeated. Roxas admired her secretly for a moment. He always liked her short hair, the way she laughed, her smile...He'd meant to ask Axel how you described stuff like that. All her traits were...something. They made him feel something around her, but he couldn't really describe it. It mustn't be heart-related, given his lack of one, but his insides felt warm and funny when she was with him. Well, right now, the mission was the priority, so now wasn't the time to mull over those thoughts.

"Ah!" Xion exclaimed. Her foot had slipped and she began to teeter off-balance. Roxas acted quickly as she started to fall. The boy ran to the edge and held out his arm for hers. Xion fell and reached for his hand, firmly grasping it. Unfortunately, her pull was stronger, and Roxas came tumbling over the edge as well. He twisted his body around so he landed on his back in the shallow area, propping himself up with his arms and legs into a sitting position, doused. Xion, meanwhile, also tumbled toward the water...landing right in Roxas's arms.

"Whoa!" she said, having been caught. The two stared into the other's eyes for a moment before they both began to laugh big laughs. Their laughing died down and they sat like that until Xion realized her arms were around his neck. _The image of a boy similar to Roxas flashed in her mind and vanished just as quickly._ She pulled her arms back to herself as Roxas stood up and set her on her feet.

"Hehe," Roxas muttered, rubbing his head and looking away, "so...no Plants here."

"Yeah...next area, I guess?" Xion added, just as flustered.

* * *

**3.5 hours remaining**

A tree house lay in the tree closest to the shore, large, sturdy, and covered in foliage. The tree house was only a square, empty room made of wooden planks on all sides. The two entered, ducking inside the doorway.  
"Where do you suppose all the Heartless are?" Xion asked upon seeing the empty room.

"I'm almost wondering if Saïx just needed to get rid of us. Maybe they're doing work on the Castle?" Roxas suggested.

_Well I'm glad they put us together,_ Xion thought silently.

Roxas looked around the room and felt an urge to close his eyes. He obeyed. It seemed fuzzy, but in the back of his mind, Roxas saw a blurred image of the boy in red. The boy looked younger...and he was dancing in this very room. A girl was with him. She looked surprisingly like Xion, but the girl's hair was velvet red as opposed to Xion's signature ebony color. The two figures were laughing as they danced playfully...

"Roxas?"

He opened his eyes, the image fading away. "Huh?"

"You alright?" Xion inquired.

"Yeah...I thought this spot was familiar, that's all."

"Familiar from what?"

Roxas thought about confiding in her about his visions. "Well-"

Xion suddenly shoved the boy to the side. "Look out!" she cried. A Poison Plant's head came crashing down on the spot where he stood. Their Keyblades flashed to life. The Heartless was rooted to the very center of the room.

Roxas jumped behind it and attacked its base. Meanwhile, Xion aimed her Keyblade and shot a Blizzard toward its emotionless face. It reared its stem back, ready to slam its head into the ground. The Plant slammed its head into the ground once, narrowly missing the girl. It slammed once more, Xion rolling out of the way. The third time, however...

Roxas tackled the girl, grabbing her by the waist and rolling out of the way simultaneously. The boy swung out his Keyblade and launched three consecutive Fires at the beast. It went up in flames, disintegrating into black dust.

Relieved, Roxas let the weapon fall and caught his breath. He suddenly realized now what position the two were in. Xion was on her back, propped up on one elbow, with Roxas on top of the girl as if guarding her with his own body. Their eyes locked just as before. _The image of a girl similar to Xion flashed in his mind and vanished just as quickly. _The two blushed instantaneously. The boy immediately got up and dusted himself off. "Oh, uh, sorry about that," he said shyly, holding out his hand.

"No, its fine," she answered, taking his hand and pulling herself up. "It actually felt..." Her eyes wandered, looking for a word. When it never came, she dropped the sentence and rushed out. "Come on," Xion called out behind her.

Roxas dismissed his Keyblade and hesitantly followed. "It did feel...nice," he barely muttered under his breath, completing her thought.

* * *

**3 hours remaining**

A wide wooden platform sat on the far end of the Island, elevated on the vegetation and rocks. It was bathed in sun and directly above the sea, the sound of waves and the smell of sea-salt drifting over it. Xion stepped onto the railing of the edge and began to balance across it. Her boot slipped, but Roxas caught her hand, keeping her balance. "Thanks," Xion expressed.

"Don't worry, I've got you," the boy reassured. They both smiled secretly. When they reached the end, Xion sat down, her feet dangling toward the water as Roxas did the same. "Feels just like the clock tower," Roxas stated.

"Yeah," Xion agreed. A breeze picked up and fluttered through their hair. "Even the wind feels the same."

"And the smell of ice cream," Roxas added, taking in the smell of sea-salt. They both chuckled. "Hey, Xion."

"Hm?"

The boy was unsure of what he was about to ask. "Do you ever...feel...warm inside? Or lighter inside, but only at certain times?" he hesitantly questioned. The smell of the ocean grew stronger.

_Yes, I do. Every time I'm around you, in fact. You make me feel warm and good and I feel like that's what having a heart feels like. And I like everything about you and I want us to hang out forever,_ Xion shouted inside. Instead, she just muttered, "Um...I don't know. Why?"

"Nothing," the boy quickly answered. The smell of the ocean was overwhelming. "I've just...been feeling...weird lately..." But the feeling he was talking about was definitely not what he felt now. The sound of the waves resonated in his head as the sea-salt smell wrapped around his brain. His vision blurred, his balance faltered.

"Roxas!" he heard off in the distance. The boy fell backwards onto the platform, clutching his skull and rolling on his back.

"Rrrrg," he groaned. When he opened his eyes, everything was a blurred image. When he closed his eyes, the boy instead saw static behind his eyelids with a boy's faint silhouette. Roxas saw two things before he blacked out: he opened his eyes and watched the smudged of Xion swinging at a large pink flower. Then, he closed his eyes and saw as the static cleared away. The smell of the ocean, the sound of the waves, and the sight of the beach were imprinted in his brain as he saw the boy in red was pulled into focus. For the first time, Roxas saw the boy in perfect detail, from his optimistic grin, to his bright blue eyes, to his wild chestnut hair, to the silver pendant of a crown hanging from his neck. Suddenly, the picture became agitated, and it dissipated, leaving Roxas in unconscious darkness.


End file.
